Dimensional Predator
''Description'' The Beast is an appropriate name for the monstrous figure created from the proper mixture of Yin Release and Devil Release. The true, unrestricted, form of the Distant Shadow Manipulation Technique, the Dimensional Predator acts as one with true sentience might. Shrouded in smoke-like wisps of shadow, the mass of Devilish Chakra is large and terrifying at first glance, standing at seven feet tall. Not only is it this tall, but its form is built like a tank, resembling a monstrous werewolf with a body of oil-black with bright white eyes with a tint of cyan. Its steps can cause the ground to tremble, just as much as it can step with feathery lightness. With frightening speed, The Beast can still perform as a shadow would. It can change its shape much like an ordinary shadow can, virtually performing other shadow-centered techniques with its act of Self-Shape Manipulation. 'Usage' The Dimensional Predator is capable of feeding on other shadows, using them to grow stronger/faster/reconstruct itself in the event its damaged. The technique, while keeping its large form, can always sink into itself and enter the Pocket Dimension to strike from an unsuspecting shadow. Unlike its weaker version, it casts a wider net of negative emotions, making it much harder for those capable to detect it. The Beast can be used in place of a clone, but in doing so, the user cannot form a complete clone afterwards. A simple condition that can be rectified with a clone creation prior to its activation. The Beast, having total sentience, can end up doing its own thing on the battlefield, simply opting to attack what's in front of him in a mindless manner of chaos. The Nara can regain control over The Beast, but is never in danger of being attacked by said Beast. Though, if the Nara chooses to go this route, the speed of The Beast increases, and the unrestricted range it once held is reduced to its weaker version's of 500 meters. In addition to the user not being able to form a clone after the activation of this technique. The use of Shadow Techniques also switch temporary ownerships to The Beast, obviously since the user has no shadow to manipulate. Because of the Devil Release coursing through its network, the Dimensional Predator Technique cannot be subdued as simply as an opposing Nara/opponent might employ. Lightning Release, while still effective against the technique, the Devil Release provides said technique with enough power to not be destroyed instantly. With this in mind, Daylight and Moonlight can determine whether the Predator will be at half or its full potential, respectively. ''Trivia'' *During the Day, the sun casts darker shadows for The Beast to feed on, causing it to grow stronger than its counterpart. **Because there's a lot less light being cast from the moon, the shadows from the moon do not sate The Beast. This, in turn, warrants more destructive behavior from the sentient being, living up to its namesake. *The Beast from Teen Wolf is the obvious inspiration for the technique. The additional of Nara like powers is further attributed to a shadow version of Glacius from Killer Instinct. *Bringing this technique to life is chakra-taxing, but it can be overcome with enough chakra control in its initial activation. After that, it can be self-sustainable by feeding from shadows. **Feeding off shadows does not erase the shadows from the Earth, more its akin to the air's need to keep a flame alive. The more darkness/shadows there is for it to feed off, the longer it stands to be around. ***As such, being used at night will provide it with a stronger and longer lifespan, in comparison to daytime where its weaker in direct sunlight.